Come When I Call
by Sofia Bee
Summary: "You want to stick that stake in me?" Bonnie challenged. "No, I want to stick something else in you." Bonnie finds a way to keep Jeremy preoccupied when he's plagued with wanting to kill Elena.


**Title**: Come when I call  
**Author**: Sofia Bee  
**Category**: Vampire Diaries  
**Pairing:** Bonnie/Jeremy  
**Rating:** T - M (sexual content)

**Summary**: Bonnie finds a way to keep Jeremy's mind preoccupied when he's plagued with wanting to kill Elena.

**Note:** Inspired by "Come when I call" by Tinashe. Super sexy song for a potentially hot couple.

**Author's Note:** When Bonnie went evil at the end of last season (though short lived) I thought she would have made the excellent seductive witch gone psycho...but yeah. Jeremy is beyond sexy right now, this could be hotter than anything with Damon :).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my hot wet desires for Jeremy.

* * *

_**Here again, you look me in the eye and I'm staring back away, as you wait for a reply.**_

_**Let silence speak my truth. I just can't seem to find the words to say to you**_

_**that will appease your mind**_

_**Thought you would know by now,but you should know by now.**_

The pounding of the axe drowned out the echoes of his grunts, but Jeremy didn't seem to care, or notice for that matter. His entire focus was aimed at the logs before him, chopping them right down the middle. He's been at it for quite a while, judging by the countless log halves that surrounded him.

His brain imagining that each log was Elena's head was irrelevant.

To say that he felt conflicted would be an understatement. His emotions were clashing with each other and he wasn't sure how to process his thoughts. What was real, what was hunter tainted? Did he really hate Elena as he had earlier declared, did he really blame her for ruining their lives? Did he really want her dead, well more dead than a vampire can be that is. Was his disdain for her legitimate or was he losing his sanity and sense of right now that he was a hunter?

And then there were his other feelings, that were not Elena related. His thoughts towards Stefan, Damon, Klaus and the oh so shady professor Shane. Hunter or not, Jeremy knew for certain that there was something about Shane that wasn't rubbing him the right way, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. There was definitely something fishy about him and his eagerness to help Jeremy through this hell with 'expression" magic. And then there was her...

His brain quickly forced shutdown when he was heating up at the thought of her.

A frustrated grown roughly left his throat when he missed a target. Cursing under his breath, he reached over to reposition the fallen imaginary vampire head.

"Building us a new cabin Jer?" The soft voice distracted Jeremy from unleashing his fury. He turned to meet the gaze of none other then the lovely Bonnie Bennet. Her smile did not faze him, and he returned his gaze to his task before him.

"Just cutting up some fire wood." The chop was deafening.

Bonnie chuckled a little. "For an entire decade?" Her eyes gestures to the abundance of log halves around her, to which Jeremy shrugged, "You never know, nights around her can get very chilly." The weak excuse did nothing to convince her of her skepticism, but she suppressed a Damon like retort. There was a moment of silence.

"Besides," Jeremy continued as his axe came swinging down to chop another log, "keeps my mind busy of other things."

"Like killing your sister?" Bonnie retorted. To his surprise her tone held no accusation, just genuine concern. If Jeremy wasn't so physically and mentally exhausted, he may have offered a quirky joke as a response. But his body was ready to collapse and his brain was still too busy with other things he dared not say out loud.

"Among other things," he softly murmured. Thankfully for him, Bonnie didn't hear it. Instead, she folded her arms over her chest and made her way closer to him. She had been watching him for a while now from the porch as he axed the afternoon away. Part of her did it to make sure that he was staying put, Jeremy seemed frazzled since Elena left and she wasn't quite sure if he needed the company or just needed to be left other part of her just loved watching his body put up with such exertion. Turning into a hunter sure did his body good and Bonnie would be lying if she said that she didn't notice his buff and sexy new figure.

And the sweat dripping down his body was just the icing on the cake. The chill in the air was the only thing that took her out of her fantasy.

"Maybe it's time we go inside, get some hot tea in you," she offered to which Jeremy only scoffed.

"So Shane can try some more of his hypno-shit on me? I think I'll pass." It came out a bit harsher than Jeremy would have liked, but he made no effort to take it back. Bonnie took no offense to his statement, she couldn't blame him for being so frustrated at his current predicament. Oh, if only she knew.

"He left. It's just you and me here for the night. " Jeremy chopped another log to keep his composure at that statement.

Bonnie waited a moment before continuing. "He's just trying to help you Jer. You may not believe it but the hypnosis can really help you. It can help you project all your negative energy towards Elena on to something else," she offered.

Jeremy scoffed almost insultingly. "Like another vampire, like Damon or Stefan?"

"Maybe Klaus," Bonnie retorted, hoping Jeremy had the same train of thought.

"Or you." Bonnie didn't stiffen at the seemingly threat to death, she merely eyed Jeremy with curiosity. Feeling exhilaratingly brave, she edged her way closer to Jeremy, stopping when she was almost touching.

"You want to project all your energy onto me?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Jeremy's heart nearly skipped a beat. Smelling her intoxicating scent was driving him crazy already. "There are many things I want to do to you."

"What do you want to do? Stick that stake in me?" Bonnie challenged, gesturing to the stake that rested safely in Jeremy's back pocket.

Jeremy's breath caught in the back of his throat. "I want to stick something else in you."

**That I don't wanna await forever is upon us **

**wait for never would be wrong and **

**I can't go it in alone need you, need you right now, **

**ay I need you right now, ay I need you**

A surprised yelp managed to escape Bonnie as Jeremy's lips came crashing down on hers. Roughly he kissed her, his hands clutching hungrily at her sides, silently willing her dress to fall apart on it's own. Her shock quickly diminished, her own hands combing just as roughly through his hair. Fighting for the lead, their tongues dueled for dominance, piercing each other's mouth for entry.

Bonnie reluctantly broke the searing kiss, chest heaving as her lungs filled with air. Pressing her forehead to his, her hands softly ran over his face, resting to cup his cheeks. The heat that radiated off his skin felt exhilarating and Bonnie found it difficult to keep them still. Turning his face in her hands, Jeremy kissed her hand softly, causing Bonnie's breath to falter.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Bonnie whispered as Jeremy's kisses trailed to her hated herself for saying it out loud, as the only thing she could think about for days was ripping his clothes off and having her way with him. Attaching his mouth to her heated neck, he sucked on her skin while his hands roamed her body. They may have broken up a long time ago, but Jeremy still remembered every curve of her body like the back of his hand. And he yearned for it every second of the day. She moaned when he bit into her flesh, marking his territory, the territory he never should have left in the first place.

"Why not?" he murmured against her ear, his tongue trailing against the shell of her ear. She broke out into goosebumps at that and whimpered at his action. Without her even realizing it, Jeremy backed her up until she was leaning against the tree bark. She grunted at the impact but was quickly forgotten as she pulled Jeremy closer to her, wanting to feel him all over her.

"I won't be able to stop if you don't," she softly moaned, her own hands reaching under his shirt and trailing up his back, scratching lightly. Jeremy himself moaned at her actions, capturing her lips into a searing kiss. Hiking her dress up, his nails into her thighs, willing them to come closer to him.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, after he ripped his lips from hers, his forehead resting on hers again. They were both breathing hard, trying desperately to regain some kind of composure.

"No, I never wanted you to stop."

Her admission was all that Jeremy needed.

Ripping her panties off her body, he unbuckled his pants and lifted her up. Instinctively, Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist and she moaned and screamed in pure ecstasy as Jeremy kept his head, both of them, busy thrusting into her relentlessly.

**Hey you got my back on the wall**

**but for all the things I need you aint help me at all**

**I think it's time that these walls crumble and fall **

**yes you indeed love me, but will you come when I call**

**will you come when I call, but will you come when I call **

**yes you indeed love me, but will you come when I call**

**I think it's time that these walls crumble and fall **

**your love is felt, not seen I dont feel you at all no**

* * *

**Hmm, lets see if we will get some Jeremy and Bonnie sexiness this season. **


End file.
